


TUTORING SHAWN AND KATY

by stephanienicole



Category: Boy Meets World, Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-28 00:13:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30131040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephanienicole/pseuds/stephanienicole
Summary: After her failed, forced marriage with Kermit Hart, Katy Hart goes to Philadelphia for a fresh start. Since the breakups with a lot of girls, Shawn is also unlucky in love but when a new student joins, he falls for her. When they help each other out in their Algebra class, they start to fall for each other and she even helps him by accepting Jon Turner's offer to adopt him.
Relationships: Katy Hart/Shawn Hunter





	TUTORING SHAWN AND KATY

**PAIRING:** Katy Hart and Shawn Hunter

 **SUMMARY:** After her failed, forced marriage with Kermit Hart, Katy Hart goes to Philadelphia for a fresh start. Since the breakups with a lot of girls, Shawn is also unlucky in love but when a new student joins, he falls for her. When they help each other out in their Algebra class, they start to fall for each other and she even helps him by accepting Jon Turner's offer to adopt him.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** No hate to Shawn and Angela or to the shippers but I will always love and ship Shawn and Katy. This is another Shawn and Katy story but this time Maya will actually be Shawn's daughter not Kermit. Cory and Topanga are in this story some because they help Shawn and Katy get together. By the way with my stories all of them will have graphic or explicit sex scenes because that's how I am.


End file.
